


Teach

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the Js have something to teach Van and Jake. Or maybe it's the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in Jan. 2010 for Monday; originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/107056.html). My first and only J2 fic!

By the time Jensen had Jake tied up to the bed posts, Jared was tugging the last of the layers off of Van. Their difference in height would have been a tad ridiculous if Van wasn’t already propped up on the bed, legs tangled with Jake’s. Outside it was whistling, forces of nature barreling through the neighborhood, felling leaves. Inside though, it was warm and cozy and getting warmer by the minute.

“So, see,” Jensen drawled in that deep slow voice of his. “You want it just loose enough. You want the pull but not the marks. Hard to explain the marks.” He soothed his palms over Jake’s wrists, light warm strokes of lazy calligraphy right over the cuffs.

Jake sucked in a breath and shifted his eyes from hazel to hazel, Jensen’s to Van’s. Something passed between them, something like reassurance, warm imaginary vodka. Then the whole bed shuffled. Jared bear hugged Jensen to him, tipping him backward. Van shifted forward, his hands landing around Jake’s ears, cupping him forward into a kiss. Cause that? That was familiar. The first time it happened, Van thought he was playing a practical joke on Jake, it being April’s fool day and all. But when Jake kissed him right back, tripping them over their sneakers and thumping hard onto the door of the dressing room, Van thought maybe it was the worst practical joke ever. And the best idea he’d ever had.

Right now his most recent best idea was moaning from the other side of the bed. Van would really rather not stop kissing Jake given the choice, but the noises were getting too intriguing not to look. So he looked, panting in a pile next to Jake. They took in the sight before them. Then they grinned at each other. Jensen had smirked real pretty earlier when he told them in no uncertain terms that he was sure he and Jared could teach Van and Jake some things. Van was doubtful. “Oh yeah? Let’s see what you’ve got.” Jake contemplated the situation a little, chewing his straw down thin. He settled on just two words in the end: “Bring it.” At which Jared just laughed. “Bring yourselves. We’ll see you… in our suite.” And Van was left standing there with a hotel room key buzzing in his palm. The bold Helvetica letters screamed out the location: 413. _If you dare_.

They dared and now they were watching the pretty tangle of muscles, miles of skin. Jared was still bear hugging Jensen with his long, fire truck arms, fitting his big palms around Jensen’s ass like they were made for it. His long floppy strands fell in a fringe above Jensen’s thighs. His mouth fastened around Jensen’s dick, obscene slurps as he worked up to the head and then right back down.

Not that Van was over-competitive or anything, but he could do what Jared was doing fucking well, thank you very much. So he did, flicking amused eyes up to Jake before he dipped his head. Jake’s head snapped back the moment Van’s lips closed around him, that perfect wet hollow of a mouth he was getting to know quite well. He lifted his head though, with some effort, when he heard the unmistakable pop of separation at the other end of the bed. Now Jared and Jensen were watching _them_ , watching the smooth curve of Van’s back as he arched over Jake’s lap. Jake maybe got a little harder just from the looks and the increased suction from Van, the increased whatever trick that Van had with his tongue under the crown or over or maybe both. He couldn’t really tell.

Not to be outdone, Jared flipped Jensen over in one slow but elegant arc, like pulling taffy. He dropped a kiss low on Jensen’s hips and mapped his fingers slow up Jensen’s side till they were teasing at the nipples, whispery circles rubbed on skin as he continued to kiss closer and closer to the center. Jensen dipped his head between his arms and angled to the side, to watch Van and Jake watch them. He was maybe playing the hooded eyes a little heavier then usual and batting his thick lashes too. Jake would never say it out loud but he thought maybe Jensen really was pretty, just like Van had insisted. “Not that I’d ever leave you for him,” Van had grinned. “Gee, thanks,” Jake had rolled his eyes, huffing into the cold night air. But then Van was kissing him so sweetly and so thoroughly he really had no headspace for anything else but Van, Van, Van.

That chant returned when Van licked down to the soft space between balls and sucked one gently in. Then Van was doing the other one, too, just to be fair. That talented tongue dipped lower as those strong arms hooked Jake’s legs over his shoulders. This wasn’t really new. What Jared was doing to Jensen, what Van was doing to Jake – they’ve licked each other open plenty of times before. What was new was Jensen talking, slow vowels dripping like pickup lines all over the sheets. “Jared does this half swirl with his tongue. It’s like ice cream tasting. Little scoops… every…where.” Jensen’s words broke a little as Jared made a deep noise in the back of his throat, the hum making its way up Jensen’s spine and scattering his words like a breeze. “And he wiggles his tongue…in. So…fuck… Yeah, he does that too. Fucks me with his…holy shit, _Jay_.” Eventually Jensen drained of words as all of their heartbeats picked up, hums and moans, groans coagulating like a gigantic spark.

Which they just stroked over and over. Jared fished out the lube and condoms, suggested they switch partners for a minute for the prep. Jake’s eyes darkened several shades. Van’s did too, even as he crashed a kiss strong and wet over Jake. “Okay,” they both nodded.

Jared wasted no time, throwing a playful smack on Jensen’s bottom as he shuffled closer to Jake. At the same time, Van was trying to edge over to Jensen, who was still open and tilted to the sky. That made things a little harder. Van and Jared bumped into each other, each going left then right at the same time, until Jared reached out and more or less manhandled Van into position behind Jensen.

As if that maneuver alone wasn’t enough to send Van blushing from head to toe, he was confronted with the sight of Jensen, open and wet from Jared’s tongue. And Jensen was straining back to look at him, eyes wide vats of brown. Van warmed the slick substance between his fingers, the slow roll of it slightly calming. He kept looking over at Jared and Jake though. Jared was proceeding like he touched Jake every day. Jake held Van’s eyes but his hips rolled to Jared’s touch. It was all a little much. Van’s hand trembled a little as he rubbed around the perimeter at first, a little mesmerized by the contrast of smoothed and puckered, wet and dry. When Jensen pushed back, Van snapped out of his trance and began in earnest, coating and slicking in a finger then two then three, finding and hitting the spot. He was kind of an expert at this. Or maybe blessed lucky. Or magical. Or something. The first time Jake was ready to try something like this, Van found the sensitive gland at first stroke. Jake about bucked off of bed from it, the novelty of it, the intensity of it so right it was like seeing fire for the first time. Some sudden awakening to the fact that Jake really, really liked it when Van touched him like that, when Van fitted into him like that, when Van did anything really. He just really, _really_ liked Van. Maybe even something like love.

That love was clear in Jake’s eyes when Van shuffled back to him, barely sane from all the heat in the room. He leaned in to kiss Jake because Jake was still tied up and straining with lips puckered up. Still kissing, Van lifted Jake’s legs, pressed into him in one long thrust. Behind him, he could hear the grunts as Jared pressed into Jensen’s back and rocked them. The whole bed was like an ocean of love as they rolled to their own rhythms. But then one informed the other so in the end, it was like all four of them moved to the same sway.

The spark went off, almost comically timed the way it went down the line. Jared tugged once more on Jensen and he was coming over a wrist. Jared followed afterward, easy. Jake strained as much around the restraints as he could and his roll of hips did Van in. Then Van was thrusting hard and fast, driving in like at the end of a marathon, with renewed vigor. Jake barely clenched on around him, splitting the mess of sticky between their chests.

“Holy shit,” Van finally managed, hands careful and warm as he untied Jake. Jake smiled warmly back, breaths barely back to normal and eyes sparkling blue. “Yeah, pretty much.” When freed, his hands cupped naturally around Van’s head, tugging close for a kiss, tongues and lips, slow, slow, like heartbeat of stars. It wasn’t clear how long they stayed tangled up like that. But eventually, they heard someone clear his throat.

Turned out to be Jensen. “So…what? We taught you how to rim and you taught us how to kiss?”

“You didn’t know how to kiss?” Van really couldn’t help blurting out. Jake just nudged him in the side. “What he meant was: it was our pleasure.”

Jared was looking on amused between Jensen and Van, both pretty pouts on full display. “Dude, same here. We kiss, just not like you two. Y’all look pretty sweet kissin’.”

“Pretty hot,” Jensen put in. “Yeah, that too,” Jared hooked an arm around Jensen, pulling him closer. When their pretty hair merged into a tangle and their kissing resumed, Van and Jake turned to each other with a grin. They just _knew_ they could teach the Js something special too.


End file.
